Carolina Davis
Terran Confederacy (formerly) Terran Dominion :Dominion Armed Forces Defenders of Man |job=General Leader of the Defenders of Man |family= |voice=Alyson ReedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2016. |concept= |concattop= }} General Carolina Davis was a Terran Dominion military officer and leader of the Defenders of Man.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. Biography Early Service Davis was born on Vardona.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. During the time of the Terran Confederacy, she socialized in the circles of the Old Families, even knowing the Terra family.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. She later became a general under the reign of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, and a friend to the Mengsk Dynasty. After the death of Arcturus, his son Valerian Mengsk rose to the seat of Emperor. At some point she obtained a voice recording of Valerian prior to the Battle of Korhal, which made it clear that he'd been complicit in his father's death.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. Insurgency Years after the End War, Davis took leadership of the Defenders of Man separatist group, who saw Valerian's rule as weak and affirmed that strong leadership was needed for the Terran Dominion. Davis had ghost agents Nova Terra and Stone assigned to the Defenders of Man with the aid of a Terran Dominion admiral.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Recollection (in English). 2016-08-02. The two placed psi emitters on Antiga Prime, causing the planet to be overrun by feral zerg. However, the two discovered this and intended to bring the evidence of their mission files to the Terran Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova and Stone were captured, and Davis ordered them to be mind wiped, but not before Nova was able to get a good look at her. As the zerg attacks began to escalate, Davis and Magistrate Grayson went on Kate Lockwell's Universal News Network program to discuss the Dominion's disaster relief policies. Davis defended the Dominion's relief efforts to Antiga Prime, which had sighted zerg on their planet, stating the Terran Dominion stands by its people. Davis was praised by what Kate Lockwell described as "a surprising source."Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 After the Defenders of Man engineered the zerg attack on Tyrador IX, Davis spoke to UNN regarding the tragic zerg attacks, and made a statement on the new protoss threat in the Tal'darim that had entered the conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. After Nova recovered her memories using terrazine, she remembered that Davis was leading the Defenders of Man. She presented this to Valerian, who insisted that Nova follow his plan and not assassinate her. Nova reluctantly agreed, and Valerian contacted Davis, stating his intention to step down as Emperor of the Terran Dominion. On Vardona, Davis went over her effects, including a vidsnap of her and Arcturus, and over her datapad, confirming that if anyone discovered the psi-emitter technology the Defenders had used, it would be traced back to Valerian. One of her operatives informed her that Valerian had arrived, and would soon make his announcement to the Dominion that he'd be stepping down. Davis ordered her forces to keep a close eye on him, and if anything went wrong, kill Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. However, the plan soon went awry when Nova infiltrated her compound and broke through her defenses. Nova captured Davis, and brought her before the Emperor in handcuffs, as was giving a speech before the people of Vardona.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. There, Valerian announced Davis's crimes against the Dominion, and stated she would receive a trial. However, soon the Tal'darim attack Vardona, seeking vengeance on the Defenders of Man. Davis told Valerian he could have prevented all of this, before she was carried away.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Emperor's Justice (in English). 2016-11-22. The Dominion and forces of the Defenders of Man unaware of Davis's agenda came to the city's defense. During the conflict, Davis was moved to the Medusa, but in the chaos she was able to comer the ship and escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. With nowhere else to turn, Davis moved on the Cerros Shipyards, where she and her final loyal Defenders began attacking the Gorgon-class battlecruisers in drydock there. They sought to disable Valerian's fleet, thus crippling his ability to maintain order in the Dominion. To this end, Davis activated and commandeered a top secret Dominion prototype war machine named the Xanthos. While invulnerable to small arms fire while activated, its weapons were exposed. Nova and Admiral Matt Horner beat back the Xanthos, and attacked it while it was exposed. Davis activated a secret transformation mode on the machine, bringing a thermal laser online. Though she called in all remaining Defenders of Man to defend the Xanthos, it was not enough, and the war machine was destroyed. However, Davis was still alive inside. Nova infiltrated the machine herself, and Davis told her that she knew her family, back in the days of the Confederacy. She said that if Nova killed her, she'd be no better than she was, as she had been ordered not to kill Davis. Nova, ignoring Valerian's direct order, killed Davis, ending her as a threat to the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Game Unit Terran Dominion Defenders of Man |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Vendetta revolver |usearmor= |energy=200 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, Light, Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=10 (In the Enemy's Shadow) 15 (End Game) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Vendetta Revolver |gun1strength=4 (+4 vs light) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.1 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Carolina Davis appears twice in-game, once in the mission "In the Enemy's Shadow." In this level she is invulnerable, but possesses an attack. However she does not use it. Davis also appears in the final stages of the mission "End Game". In order to finish the game, Nova must kill her. She will die in one hit of any weapon that does damage. In both missions, Davis is heroic, and thus cannot be mind controlled by the indoctrination visor. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II